charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz/Archive 7
Penny Why call Penelope "Penny Halliwell" on her article, but "Grams" on others. New users won't know they're the same person. Butterfly the rabbit 19:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : We have never had the problem before. --''Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 19:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Best to prevent than to cure. Butterfly the rabbit 19:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::If any users have any promblems they know to come to me, I don't mind telling them. --''Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 19:30, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well then, if that's so, I can change Grams back to Penny on the Once a Mortal... page. If they, like you or SonOfHalliwell said, mistake Penny as another sister, you can explain it to them. Butterfly the rabbit 19:32, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Yes I can :) --''Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 19:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Good. Sorted then. Butterfly the rabbit 19:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Okay then. Happy editing, --''Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 19:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Grams' Infobox Hey I created Grams' infobox because I think she could have one just because she is high priestess ;) So here it is :) PS:I don't know hot to blank that down-purple field :S : It is good, but you cannot have it with that Purple Box. Sorry. Try to fix; feel free to go ahead once it is gone. --''Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 20:11, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::How about now ? :) Alexander 20:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Can you take out the astral projection? There's no need for it in there.Samuelsalvator 21:18, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: There is need for it. She was telekinetic which shows she would of most likely of had this power. Alexander, very good, upload it now! --''Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 07:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry for replying late, I didn't saw the message until now :) Just to know in future days possibly I won't wdit such much as now cause my parents will surely shutdown the internet because 'I must concentrate to school'. Alexander 15:18, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Okay, I will put a temporary leave banner on your user page now. --''Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 15:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Weird Images Yeah, I see them too. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 18:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : Fewww, there gone. Thats good :D. --''Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 19:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Something Wicked To My House Comes o.O :D Heyyy!Guess what is new! I made to change mind my parents to don't shutdown the internet. Yay! Alexander 13:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Thats really great! --''Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 14:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Khan, Im just saying it doesnt make logical sense to me why GlennVP would make edits with that account rather than with his TheBook account. Why create another account instead of one he used for ever making over 13,000 edits. Does that make logical sense to you?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : YES! AS HE SAID HE HAS ALWAYS WANTED TO CHANGE IT. AND CONSIDERING HE WILL NO LONGER BE EDITING DAILY, IT DOES NOT MATTER! --''Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 16:40, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Sad news :( they are shutting down. shame. i'll get some edits on my informatics classes. bye to thenn :/ Alexander 20:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: So you are leaving ! :(. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite''-(talk)''-(contributions)' 20:51, October 20, 2010 (UTC) TheBook I know I didn't make my username until after TheBook left, but i edited using the "unregistered user" id. So I know all the problems Glen has caused in the past, and I know how close you are with him, but I really don't think he should be made manager just because you like him. Everyone els had to be voted in, and I think this should be the same. You should make a page to vote where everyone votes wether or not he should be made b'crat or just a regular editor. It's only fair. Also, im just saying what I feel, im not trying to be mean or disrespectful.Samuelsalvator 19:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : He was already a Manager and he was never demoted. So I don't understand what you are talking about. --'[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|''Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite]]-(talk)'-(contributions)' 20:51, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : But all the other admins were voted in. TheBook never got voted in, he quit when people were trying to un-b'crat him, then returned after that mess was over. Then he left again a few weeks before the whole election thing started. I think WE should get to choose wether or not the book should be and admin or b'crat or whatever, and not just because you think he should be.Samuelsalvator 22:15, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :: No you don't understand. He was never demoted, he cannot be demoted either because Managers cannot take Manager Status off. So he is going to stay one as no noe has the power to demote another Manager. Sorry, but that is just the way things are. Happy editing, --'[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite'']]-(talk)''-(contributions) 06:58, October 21, 2010 (UTC)'' To create a category Hey! excuse me but can you explain to me how can i create a category? ( i think that we should create one for the Bay Mirror employees like we did for the P3) Thanks!Chloefan03 20:05, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Hej, just click edit on the page, and at the bottom it says add category, so just click that and type the name of the category. When you click save, go to the bottom and the text you just wrote will be red, click on it and create the category. --'[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|''Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite]]-(talk)'-(contributions)' 20:51, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! but i'm sorry, i create a category with a wrong sentence ( Bay Mirror emplyee) i creat a new one with Bay Mirror employee, but i don't know how to delete the wrong one...Really sorry, and again thank you! : Userboxes for editors! :D Hey do you know infoboxes? I mean ofcourse you do, you are manager after all. Well, I create something similar, boot for users. They are called ''userboxes. Example: Instead of writing - I am 17 years old - , editor can use userboxes and this will say on user page --> . It will be more easier to do right? I will be happy for your oppinion. :) Alexander 15:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I have heard of them yes. Userboxes are used most commonly on The GTA Wiki. That wouldn't be where you got the idea from would it? --'[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|''Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite]]-(talk)'-(contributions)' 16:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Not just on GTA wiki, it is also used on ordinary Wikipedia, Harry Potter Wiki etc. But when I saw it. i thought - why not on Charmed Wiki also? Rewrite some userboxes and here you go! :) Alexander 17:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: It is a really good idea. Make more. Ones like "This user is proud to be English" or "This user is a Manager" and stuff like that. Happy editing, --'''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)'-(contributions)' 18:00, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::haha okay, I will :) i already created like and . But I will do it. :) :::::Created! :) If you think something like these... Alexander 18:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Not being competitive, but I've made some too. Butterfly the rabbit 18:51, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Very good guys. Keep it up! --'[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite'']]-(talk)''''-(contributions)' 22:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) More Userbox For those Disbelievers of God: And those Believers in any kind of Supernatural (any): About the info's on the left (Home, Charmed...) You said that Glenn is a Manager (Bureaucrat) but I don't see him where it says: "Active Managers" . I know he isn't active that much but I'm just not clear. :) [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 10:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : I have asked him whether he wants to be shown as a Manager, but I have gotten no reply. --''[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|Main Admin // Main Manager //'' ]][[User:Khan1998stevewhite|''Khan1998stevewhite]]-(talk)-(contributions) 11:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC)'' Wand Could you undelete the Rathmere's wand page, please? Butterfly the rabbit 11:33, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : The page already exists. It redirects to Rathmere. --''[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|Main Admin // Main Manager //'' ]][[User:Khan1998stevewhite|''Khan1998stevewhite]]-(talk)-(contributions) 11:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC)'' ::Well then, could you copy and paste it onto that page? Butterfly the rabbit 11:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay. --''[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|Main Admin // Main Manager //'' ]][[User:Khan1998stevewhite|''Khan1998stevewhite]]-(talk)-(contributions) 11:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC)'' ::::Could you unlock it? I won't move it. In this case, the capital kinda makes sense because it was referred to that in the textbook. Butterfly the rabbit 14:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: Consider it unlocked. --''[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|Main Admin // Main Manager //'' ]][[User:Khan1998stevewhite|''Khan1998stevewhite]]-(talk)-(contributions) 14:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC)''